harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town
Harvest Moon: More Friends Of Mineral Town (牧場物語ミネラルタウンのなかまたちforガール, Bokujō Monogatari: Mineral Town no Nakama Tachi for Girls, lit. Ranch Story: Companions of Mineral Town for Girls) is similar to Friends of Mineral Town. '' It is the third game that focus on the female perspective (the other games that focus the same way is[[ Harvest Moon: Back To Nature For Girl| ''Harvest Moon: Back To Nature For Girl]] & Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life). Also one of the few Harvest Moon titles to be cancelled in the PAL Regions (for unknown reasons). This game follows the pattern of a lot of Harvest Moon games - planting crops and raising animals. You may also befriend the numerous villagers of Mineral Town. There is a choice of eight bachelors (Five normal and three secret bachelors) to marry. 'Story' The game begins with the player being tired of her life in the city, and wanting something new. She sees an advertisement in the newspaper about a farm, and decides to buy it. Upon arriving at the farm, however, she realizes that the farm needs a lot of work. The mayor asks the player to take over the farm and renovate it. 'Marriage Candidates' Like the boy version of this game, you may choose to get married. In the girl version, the rivals in the boy versions now take place as the possible choices, leaving the previous possible wives the new rivals. Cliff, Doctor, Rick, Gray, and Kai, along with the Gourmet, Kappa and Won. However, the Gourmet and Kappa will not live with the player, similar to the Harvest Goddess. Like the previous game, you may request your spouse to be a stay-at-home one, however, you will not have that option with Won. If Kai is married, he will live in Mineral Town permanently. you may also have a child 90 days after marriage if you've kept your husband at a high love level. But, your child will always be a girl and grow to be a toddler. Animals In Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town, you start out with a dog and you can purchase chickens, cows, and sheep just like in Friends of Mineral Town. You can also receive a horse from Barley. Dog You begin the game with your dog. To raise his heart points, play Frisbee with him, play catch with him with your ball, let him sleep in the horses stable, and pick him up every day. You do not need to feed him and if you leave him outside during the winter or a hurricane/ storm, it will not affect him. In the summer you can particapate in a disk trowing competition with him. If you win, your Dog will have a crown on his Memo page for the rest of the year. Until he must defend his title the next year. Chickens Caring for the chickens is the same as Friends of Mineral Town, fill up as many feed boxes as you have chickens, pick them up every day, take them outside when it's sunny, bring them back in before 8 pm, and when they're sick, give them medicine. Chickens are probably the most high maintenance animal, but they reproduce the fastest. To get an egg to hatch, you need, of course, the egg from an adult chicken (chicks WILL NOT lay eggs), once you have it, put it in the egg incubator (the little box filled with hay on the left wall of the chicken coop), and simply wait three days. You can only have as many chickens as you do feed boxes, for example, if you had eight feed boxes, you can only have eight chickens, but you can upgrade your chicken coop to have more feed boxes and two incubators. When your chickens are chicks, they can share a feed box with one of the adult chickens until they are adult chickens. Cows Once again, caring for Cows is the same as Friends of Mineral Town, you fill the feed boxes with hay, brush them daily, milk the adult cows, take them outside on sunny days, make sure they're inside before 8 pm, and of course, give them medicine when they're sick. Cows are fairly easy to take care of, just make sure their feed box is full and they're happy. The more heart points they have, the higher their milk quality is, so make sure you talk to them, brush them, and let them out to the pasture every day. Also, the more heart points you have, the higher chance they have at winning at the cow festival. To get them to reproduce, buy a cow miracle potion and use it on an adult, female cow. About a month after that, they will give birth to a calf. Like the chickens, you can only own as many cows as you have feed boxes. Sheep Sheep are taken care of exactly like cows, but instead of milking it, you shear the wool off of it. To get a sheep to reproduce, do the same thing you would do for a cow, except use a sheep miracle potion instead of a cow miracle potion. Horse You receive the horse when you become associated with Barley (you don't have to be friends with him yet), he will come to your house one morning and ask you if you will take care of his horse, if you accept, you get to name it and Barley will tell you that he will come back in a year to see how he is doing. To earn heart points, brush him every day, talk to him, let him outside, when he is an adult, feed him vegetables, and ride him around your farm. After one year passes, Barley will come back to your farm one morning and see how your horse is doing, if you have a maximum amount of heart points, Barley will let you keep the horse, but if you don't, he will take the horse, but don't worry, Barley will bring him back in a year and you get to keep the horse permanently. Mineral Town This game isn't just about finding your soul mate and raising a farm! Okay, maybe it is, but in the down time, why don't you visit around town? Shops Poultry Farm- 'A chicken farm ran by Popuri, Rick, and Lillia. You can obviously buy chickens here, you can also buy chicken feed and animal medicine. Through this, you can have chickens in your farm that lay eggs everyday for you to sell in the shipment box. Zack will get it by 05pm. You can also sell your chickens. *Shop Hours: 11am - 04pm, closed on Sundays '''Yodel Farm-' A cow farm ran by Barley, May lives here too. Joanna, Barley's daughter, has left May under his care while she is exploring the world outside Mineral Town. Here you can buy cows, sheep, fodder, animal medicine, cow/ sheep miracle potion, animal medicine, and a bell. You can also sell your sheep and cows. *Shop Hours: 10am - 03pm, closed on Mondays 'Blacksmith Shop-' A blacksmith shop ran by Saibara, Grey is usually here. Here you can buy jewelry, the yarn maker, the cheese maker, the mayonnaise maker, more tools, and you can upgrade your other tools. Level Up Tools with: Copper-1000g Silver-2000g Gold-3000gb Mystrile-5000g Brush-800g Milker-1500g Sheers-2100g Makers: Mayonnaise, Cheese, Yarn-20000 Jewelery-1000g 'Kai's Shack-' A restaurant ran by Kai, only open in the summer, you can obviously buy food here. 'Zack's House/ Won's shop-' Zack lives here and Won runs a little shop here. 'Inn- '''An inn ran by Doug and Ann. Grey and Cliff stay here, Kai is here during the summer, and after you link to Harvest Moon- Another Wonderful Life, Van and Lou will stay here sometimes. Here you can order food during the day and at night you can buy drinks. Also, when you see an item on the shopping network, you can use the phone here to order it. Use Phone:10g Food: Water-0g Box Lunch-500g Salad-300g Apple Pie-300g Cheesecake-250g Cookies-200g 'Aja Winery-''' A winery ran by Manna and Duke. Here you can buy wine and grape juice. Grape Juice-100g 'Library-' A library ran by Mary. You cannot buy anything here, but there are a lot of very helpful books available. 'Grocery Store-' A grocery store ran by Karen, Sasha, and Jeff. You can buy seeds, food items, and other miscellaneous items here. Seeds: Turnips-Spring Potatoes-Spring Cucumbers-Spring Onions-Summer Tomatoes-Summer Corn-Summer Sweet Potatoes-Fall Eggplants-Fall Carrots-Fall Grass-All Seasons Cooking Ingredients: Bread-100g Riceballs-100g Curry Powder-50g Flour-50g Oil-50g Chocolate-100g Dumpling Powder(Muffin Mix)-100g Miscellaneous Items: Basket-5000g Rucksack M-3000g Rucksack L-5000g Blue Feather-1000g 'Clinic-' A clinic ran by Elli and Doctor. You can buy medicine or get a checkup here. Checkup-50g Medicine: Bodigizer-500g Bodigizer XL-1000g Turbojolt-1000g Turbojolt XL-2000g 'Church-' A church ran by Carter. You can confess or remove a cursed tool here. Confession: You can only confess on Mondays Wednesdays, and rainydays between 1pm and 4pm Remove Cursed Tools-1000g '''Wood Cutter's house- Gotz lives here. You can upgrade buildings on your farm here. You can also buy the town cottage. *House: Upgrade 1: Cost: 3,000g Wood Required: 200 * Upgrade 2: Cost: 10,000g Wood Required: 700 *Barn: Cost: 6,800g Wood Required: 500 *Chicken Coop: Cost: 5,000g Wood Required: 420 *Bathtub: Cost: 30,000g Wood Required: 580 *Window: Cost: 25,000g Wood Required: 300 *Doghouse: Cost: 20,000 Wood Required: 500 *Mailbox: Cost: 10,000g Wood Required: 200 *Town Cottage: Cost: 100,000,000g Wood Required: 999 'Other Parts' Rose Square-''' This is where most festivlas are held, The notice board and a trash can are also in the part of town. '''Beach- '''The rest of the festivals are held here, some grasses can be collected here and the dock is a great place to fish in all seasons. '''Residents Anna, Basil and Mary live next door to the library. Ellen, Stu and Elli live in one of the houses between the grocery store and library. Their house is the one on the left. Mayor Thomas and Harris live in the house next door to Ellen, Stu and Elli. The Harvest Sprites all live behind the church. Category: Games Category:Gameboy Advance Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Category:Featured Articles